Kingdom of Spain
The Castilian Kingdom of Spain was founded in 2020, 3 years after the Constitutional Monarchy of Spain was overthrown in 2017. The new kingdom remains control over the general area of Spain, and continues to prosper. History The Iberian Peninsula was first inhabited around 800,000 BC and has long been subject to foreign influences. The history of Spain starts from 11th century BC, it was colonized by sophisticated Eastern Mediterranean civilizations, starting with the Phoenicians then the Greeks and the Carthaginians. The Romans arrived in Spain in 218BC to fight the Carthaginians, this sparked off the Second Punic War. They harvested the peninsulas agricultural and mineral wealth and established cities with aqueducts, temples and theaters. In the early 5th century AD with the fall of the Roman Empire, Visigothic invaders from the North assumed power. They were off poor political organization but this made it easy prey to the Moors from North Africa. In the 8th century of the history of Spain the peninsula came almost entirely under Moorish rule. Europes only major Muslim territory, the civilization of Al Andalus excelled in mathematics, geography, astronomy and poetry. In the 9th and 10th centuries Cordoba was Europes leading City. From the 11th century, northern Christian kingdoms initiated a military reconquest of Al Andalus. The marriage of Fernando Aragon and Isabel of Castile in 1469, the so called Catholic Monarchs, led to Spanish unity. They took Granada, the last Moorish kingdom in 1492. In the same year Columbus discovered America, opening the way for the Spanish conquistadors, who plundered the civilization of the New World of the history in Spain. The succeeding Habsburg dynasty spent the riches from the New World in endless foreign war. Spain's decline was exacerbated by high inflation and religious oppression. Although, in the history of Spain the enlightenment in the late 18th century created a climate of learning, Spain's misfortunes continued into the next century with an invasion by Napoleon's troops and the loss of the American colonies. A new radicalism began to emerge, creating a strong Anarchist movement. The political instability of the late 19th and early 20th centuries led to dictatorship in the history of Spain and a republic in the 1930's which was destroyed by the Spanish civil war. General Franco ruled by repression until his death in 1975, since then Spain has been a democratic state. Around 2015, the Francon Party took over Spain and ruled with an iron fist. In 2016, a civil war began, and the Castilian Freedom Fighters overthrow the Totalitarian government and established the Castilian Kingdom of Spain. Info Facts Current Monarch: '''King Alfonso the Great '''Military sizes: Army: 700 active soldiers, 2,000 in Reserves, Aero Force: 70 fighters, 15 bombers. Armada: 67 total ships, 1 aircraft carrier, 20 frigates, 15 destroyers, 10 transport, 12 subs, and 9 countermine vessels. Resources: '''Fish, Coal, Copper, Iron '''Year Founded: '''2020 '''Capital: '''Madrid '''National Religion: Roman Catholicism Major Religions: '''Protestantism, Sunni Islam, Gostigustism '''Minor Religions: '''Chaos, Shia Islam '''Watched Religions: Cult of Reason, Gostigustism Banned Religions: Cult of Reason Government: Abouslete Monarchy Gostigust Situation After the last Gostigust church was destroyed, Gostigustist went up into protest against King Alfonso the Great and Prime Minister Carlos Alerigio. Gostigustist began pleading for international support, while King Alfonso proclaims them crazy and insane. An armed protest occurred in Madrid when protesters killed 3 officers. The protesters are being arrested and the ones who killed the officers will be executed for treason and man slaughter. Although Gostigust are still permitted to worship, they are still being closely watched. King Alfonso has made a short speech about the situation, and said it will "be over soon". At last, after a meeting between King Alfonso and Gostian Mariana Gostigust, King Alfonso agreed to let them build houses of worship on the behalf the Gostigustians de-radicalize their religion. Diplomacy & Foreign Relations 'Military Allies: ' Republic of France 'Commerce Allies: ' [of France 'Denouncements: ' Laginia for tax of Gibraltar. 'Research Agreements: ' None 'International Organizations: ' None